


Wardrobe

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amorki, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Enchanted Mischief, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, costume switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Amora wants to have a little fun with dress up. Loki reluctantly complies.





	

“Loki!” Amora's voice rang out in a sing song tone, prompting Loki to look up from his book. Loki usually kept strong magical barriers around his room, but Amora had been in and out of his room so much over the years that he had specifically built an exception for her into his protection spells. She was the only one that could teleport into his room without his noticing and she took advantage of this all the time. He had to look around a few times before he spotted her hand waving at him from his closet.

“Amora, what are you doing in there?” Loki questioned. He didn't want to close his book, nor was he eager to rise from his seat, but he had a feeling that he would be made to do both of these things before the woman left. The Enchantress was a demanding person and she was impossible to deal with when Loki vexed her. Not that he always let such things stop him from doing so...

“I thought we could have some fun today,” Amora answered.

“Oh?” Loki raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see him. “I tremble at the thought of what you've come up with.”

Amora popped her head out to glare at him, carefully keeping the rest of her body hidden. “I'm not you, Loki!”

"Some may disagree with that assessment."

Amora huffed and moved back into his closet. “If you don't want to…”

Loki rolled his eyes. She was so transparent in her manipulations that he wasn't sure why she bothered. Still, he decided to indulge her. “Go on, Amora. What have you done?”

There was only a momentary pause before Amora came strutting out from his closet draped in a red cloak. Showy, but Loki didn't really see what the big deal was. That was, until she dramatically held open the cape and reveled what she was wearing underneath. Loki sat up abruptly, hastily setting his book aside as his eyes roamed over her.

“What have you done?” Loki repeated with a slow, but wide grin. It was far too form fitted, far too... customized to Amora's taste, but she was without a doubt wearing Thor's cape and armor. She even hefted an imitation Mjolnir over her shoulder as she smiled at him.

“Like it?” She asked as she placed one hand on her hip and posed.

“I do,” He admitted. “And now I am curious as to what you had in mind for me.”

Amora's grin was absolutely wicked. “I thought it might be fun to play around a little.”

“As you've said,” Loki replied hesitantly.

“So… I thought that, perhaps, you would like to be a match set with me?” As she said this, Amora held out another set of armor, a highly recognizable red and silver ensemble.

“No,” Loki said immediately. The glee that he had previous shown instantly vanished and he level her with an almost blank look.

“Loki!” Amora whined.

“You want me to dress like Sif?” Loki groaned. He dragged a had over his face in an exaggerated show of unhappiness.

“How else are we to match?” She asked, moving closer to him. She shoved her shoulder into him, wiggling beside him in a distracting manner.

Loki pushed her away and pouted. "And what do you propose we do once I've donned this costume?"

"Why must we do anything, Loki? It's just for fun," Amora told him.

Loki heaved a deep sigh as he accepted the outfit and went toward his closet to change. "I just want you to know that I deeply regret our friendship."

"Yes, yes," Amora replied, gently pushing him forward. "Now go change." Loki was ensconced in his closet for several minutes before she heard him make a distraught noise. "What? What is it?" She asked him.

"Must I truly come out in this?" Loki asked her sullenly.

"Absolutely," She answered.

Loki make another sad sound before he revealed himself to her. Magic had been used to fit the outfit to his frame, but it was a perfect replication aside from that. The color actually flattered him more than she'd expected and his slim build made him quite fetching in a skirt. Amora surprised herself when her cheeks lit up in a blush. "What are you complaining about? You look natural in it!"

"I know," Loki replied quietly. "That is the problem."

Amora frowned. It was clear he was comparing himself to Thor and she was having none of it. This was suppose to be fun and she going to keep it that way. Amora walked up to him and kissed him delicately on the lips. "The only problem that I see is that no one else knows just how stunning you look."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her as her grin widened. "And what do you propose?"

"Why should we be the only ones to have a wardrobe change?" Amora asked. "I'd love to see Sif in your armor and I'm sure Thor would look ravishing in my own."

A matching grin slowly slid over Loki's lips. He held out his hand toward her. "Let's make mischief," He said.

Amora easily took his hand, glad to bring a smile to his lips. She slipped in one last kiss before Loki teleported them off to work the magic of their spell.


End file.
